As its name suggests, one-time-programmable memory often includes a fuse that can be programmed one time only. Quite often, a user programs one-time-programmable memory well down the design chain; namely, after the memory is integrated into a larger system. Accordingly, if either the memory or its corresponding programming circuitry is defective, an entire system can malfunction. Specifically, while some of the surrounding logic may be tested at the factory before shipment, the actual function of programming the memory is not exercised until the memory is within a larger system.